AmpFibian
|levelacademy = 4 |P1 = Sleep - Cone |N1 = Blackout |D1 = Ampfibian will put out your enemies' lights. |P2 = Drain - Area |N2 = Circuit Breaker |D2 = Fry your foes' synapses with Ampfibian's electric attack! |P3 = Guard |N3 = Surge Protector |D3 = Protect your batteries (and your potions) with the Surge Protector! }}AmpFibian is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an electric jellyfish-like species known as an Amperi from the planet Tesslos, which is in the Andromeda Galaxy. He first appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben gained this transformation after scanning an Amperi called Ra'ad. He has the ability to produce and absorb electricity and fire it in blasts. He can also make himself intangible and can swim underwater. FusionFall AmpFibian doesn't appear in the game physically, but like with Ben's other alien forms, Lord Fuse wants to create a Fusion copy of AmpFibian using the replicative powers of Echo Echo. His Fusion Echo Echos steal the AmpFibian data from Dexlabs to accomplish this, and Fuse successfully creates a Fusion AmpFibian. Defeating it results in a Nano. The AmpFibian Nano can be seen in the Dexlab's Nano Research Facility being worked on. It is notably a form of the Unstable Nano. AmpFibian also appears as a full collectible costume set that the player can obtain. FusionFall Retro War Against Fuse In FusionFall Retro, AmpFibian can be found at Offworld Plaza. Out of the Omnitrix After Dexter's experiment on the Omnitrix went wrong, some of Ben's aliens escaped the Omnitrix and took on personalities of their own. AmpFibian was the only one who stayed where he was as he was eager to help take down Fuse. Power Outrage He sends the player to investigate the circuit breakers in the Science District after he was blamed for causing a power cut. While the player is off, AmpFibian looks into the power grid and feels a strange electrical surge that injures him. Shock Value It is discovered that Fusion AmpFibian was responsible for the power cut and it was using the power grid to spy on everyone in the Science District. The player and AmpFibian fix the power grid. The player then goes to the Fusions lair in Galaxy Gardens and defeats it. 1.21 Megawatts He also sends the player to take care of some Overcharged Megawhatts that were released by Kevin. The Megawhatts were causing Nowhere's UFO magnet to become even stronger. The player defeats fifteen of them before Nowhere could be destroyed by falling UFOs. Other Appearances FusionFall The AmpFibian set could be acquired by using a code. There are two versions of the AmpFibian Tendrils that can be obtained. FusionFall Retro The AmpFibian Helmet is a possible drop from defeating the Mega Fusion Echo Echo. Gallery Ampfibian.jpg|AmpFibian's original design from Ultimate Alien. Fusion AmpFibian Retro 3.2.png|Fusion AmpFibian (Retro Patch 3.2) Fusion AmpFibian Retro.png|Fusion AmpFibian (Retro Patch 2.9) AmpFibian Fusion.png|Fusion AmpFibian (Original Game) AmpFibian in Deep.jpg|Advertisement for the AmpFibian suit. FF FreeWeeklyCode ampfibian.png|AmpFibian Suit as a promotional code item. AmpFibianHelmet.png|AmpFibian Helmet AmpFibian Tendrils.png|AmpFibian Tendrils Ampfibian Tendrils Promo.png|Promotinal art for the AmpFibian Tendrils AmpFibian Nano -In Contrsution-.png|AmpFibian Nano in the incubator. Nano AmpFibian prototypes.png|Stolen prototype AmpFibian Nanos in incubators. Nano ampfibian.png|Ad for AmpFibian Nano. FF NewsImage Ampfibian Unstable Nano.png|Advertisement for the new AmpFibian transformation of the Unstable Nano A1 New Nanos - Nanos of AmpFibian, Rath and Van Klais.jpg|Banner advertising the AmpFibian, Van Kleiss, and Rath Nanos NanoAmpFibian.png|Nano Icon AmpFibianA.png|Message Box Icon Trivia *He refers to the player as "Sparky". *He is the first NPC to get a Nano before becoming an NPC. *He is voiced by Dee Bradely Baker, who also voiced Numbuh Four, Toiletnator, Swampfire, Humungousaur, Echo Echo, and Spidermonkey. Category:Ben 10 NPCs Category:Aliens Category:Retro Exclusive Category:NPCs Category:Nanos